Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-065499 discloses a vehicle headlamp that forms a light distribution pattern in front of a vehicle by scanning light emitted from a solid light source that generates LED lights or laser lights toward a phosphor having two types of phosphor layers while reflecting the light by a reflecting device that is a digital micro mirror device having a tiltable mirror, and transmitting the light that is reflected again inside the phosphor to an optical system (a projection lens).